Bowling for Love
by rOse234
Summary: Bella works at a bowling alley.And meets Edward there.Bella likes Edward while Rose is trying to tell her jacob might be in love. What will happen?Read and find out.I TRY NOT TO MAKE IT LIKE OTHER FANFICS. though this is my first. please try.R&R please
1. Meeting him

Bowing for Love

Chapter 1

"Okay. Stop Rose I'm gonna be late for work."

"Just five more minutes. I promise I'll be done."

"..Ugh. Fine. Make it fast."

I was home trying to get ready for work but Rosalie was doing my hair. I don't even know why.

She acts like she's 5years old and I'm her play doll.

"She's right Rose. She is going to be late" Alice stepped in

Ah. Alice. The mature one in the group. Well besides becoming bankrupt one day from buying way to many clothes. Although she does have the money. I felt something burn my head

"Ow. Okay enough straightening. My hair doesn't even need to be straightened." I pulled my head away before she can burn my head once again with the straightener. I walked over to the key holder, grabbed my keys and walked out the house. Rose and Alice followed behind me.

"What time are you going to be done with work?" Alice asked

"Not until late at night. I gotta help Jake close up the Bowling Alley." I replied

"Tell me again why you work at that place again." Rose said

" Because I need the money."

"Oh. Well if you need money then here." Rose pulled out a twenty and held it out in front of me. But I just stood there staring at her. This was always the routine. She would ask me why I work , I tell her, She hands me money, and I don't take it. Her blue eyes begging me to take the money. Alice just stood there watching us but also checking her nails. Rose gave up so I got into my old lazy truck and closed the door. " One day you're going to regret taking this money. And come crawling back to me saying 'Rosalie please give me money. I'm begging you. I never took the money because I was just to jealous of your beauty'"

"I'm am jealous of your beauty. The world's most famous stylist could dress me and put makeup on me and I still wouldn't look half as good as you and Alice. But that's not the reason I don't take your money." That's another thing about Alice and Rose they're way to beautiful in a way that's not normal. "So can you please stop offering money."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you. Now let's get this show on the road. I'm already late as it is."

"Okay. But Bella" Alice skipped over. "Can you come over for a sleepover tonight, with me and Rose?" she asked.

I thought for a minute "…Fine." I groaned. A huge smile played across Alice's pixie little face.

"Thank youuuu." She sang "I promise, it won't be as bad as you think." She took a step back from the car, so I took the chance while I could, and pulled out of the driveway. On my way to the Bowling Alley I thought about how this sleepover would be any different from the others. Because it wouldn't. But I also felt bad because I always tell her no and then I make up an excuse on why I won't. But I'm happy now because she was happy. And now I have to survive another one of her makeovers. Uhhhh..

As I walked through the doors of the old bowling alley, I spotted an old couple. A man and his wife. She was sitting down on a seat watching, as he bowled a strike. "Whoo-ee!! I still got it in me, honey!" The man yelled with joy. His wife smiled and stood up to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek. I smiled too as I put my things down on the countertop of the front desk. Jake was a couple feet away giving shoes away to a man in a shirt that said "I see dumb people".

I walked behind the counter put on my vest and name tag, then rested my arms on the countertop. I watched the old couple bowl. Wishing one day I would be as happy as them. Not that I hate my life. I have the two most greatest friends mankind could ask for, but I needed more excitement in my life other then working, eating, sleeping, and visiting friends. My life's getting to be such a drag.

…

"What time is it." Jacob asked a couple minutes later

"Hmm?-Oh the time..I don't know. Why don't you just look up at the big clock on the wall next to us." I pointed out. Still watching the old couple

"Oh I forgot. Thanks." He said staring at me… "Their name's Leo and Georgia"

"Huh..Who is?"

"Them."-he pointed at the couple-"You're staring at them. They're good friends with us. They come here a lot."

"How come I've never seen them then?" I asked

He shrugged his shoulders. "They come when you're usually off, I guess." He started whipping the counters with a wet rag. "My dad said when he was my age and worked here, he would see Leo and Georgia a lot." He started cleaning the counter more and put away some pencils in cups "..So anyway..You thirsty?"

"Yea sorta. Mind getting me a cup of coffee?" I asked

"Sure. Hold on." He said. I looked back at him as he walked away. He wasn't looking so I took out my phone and started texting Alice.

I typed in**, is it okay if I come at 10pm. That's when I'm done.**

And in a matter of minutes she wrote back, **yea take your time..no actually don't take your time I need you here as soon as possible.**

I rolled my eyes. Typical Alice for you. I wrote back, **Okay th-**

"What are you doing?" I heard a loud voice question. I looked up and there was Jacob with two coffee cups in his hands. That was fast.

"Uhhhh-mmm-hhh..nothing." I said scrambling to put my phone in my pocket. "Just whipping the counters." I said beginning to do as I said.

"Nooo. Then what's in your pocket."

"What pocket-I have no pocket-there's nothing in it." I stammered. He looked at my pocket. "Oh come on Jake. It's just a phone doing no harm."

"Yea. Until you get fired."

"For this little thing." I took my phone out and held it up. "I don't think so."

"Well I don't really know. But if you can. You have to stop. Here." He said, handing me my coffee.

"Thanks."I took the coffee and started drinking it. I looked over to the door as 3 guys walked in. And right then and there it was like the earth stopped moving. One of them had dirty blond hair, thin, and a mysterious/in pain look; the other one had dark hair, and very bulky, looking around the bowling alley like a little child entering a toy store with a big grin on his face; and the next one caught my attention most, bronze hair, fit, and the greenest eyes I've ever seen.

I still had my coffee up to my mouth as they came over to me.

"Hi." He said. And with just that single word my whole body went all jelloid, and I dropped my coffee cup everywhere. But the worst part is that most of it went down my shirt.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow, shit… Umm..hi. Can you give me a sec?" I tried looking for a paper towel or something I could wipe myself with. Then Jacob came in the room.

He looked down at my shirt and started cracking up. "Oh my God.-What did-you do now?"

"Really? Honestly, I don't know. I think I might've spilled something all down my shirt. I couldn't figure it out but I do know that my chest feels like it's burning majorly and is on fire. What do you think?" I asked sarcastically. I said it all while I was looking for a paper towel, because I couldn't bother stopping to tell him.

After he stopped laughing he began talking. He walked past me."Need me to take care of the custom-"

"NO."I yelled "I-i-i-mean, no thank you. I got 'em."

He stared at me for a while."Okay then." And then he left. What seemed to be a century later I finally found a wipe, so after I was done I asked.

"Three people?"_well duhh..obviously its three people Bella. pull it together. But wait. What if some girls are meeting up with them. They can't be this good looking and not have a girlfriend. What if he had two girlfriends. That's possible right? What if-what if-_

"Yea. Just the three of us. Two sizes of 13 and a 14." He said. When he said 14 the big muscle man saw the question on my face.

"The 14's for me." He said with a proud smile.

"Okay." I said handing them their shoes. Thankfully this bowling alley doesn't take the customers shoes. "You guys have lane number..um..14." The big guy smiled again as if it were to be his lucky number.

"Thank you. And I'm Edward," He looked at my name tag, that was covered in coffee, and it made it seem like he was looking at my boobs. "Bella." Then he smiled and left

I watched the three boys as long as possible. I even stayed after my job was done because Jake said I didn't have to help close the place. But finally an hour later they were done bowling and headed out the door. They didn't spot me which was good.. I think.. I didn't want them to think I was stalking

"What are you still doing here?" I spun around way to fast and was about nose-to-nose with Jacob. i breathed in a gasp.

"oh my goodness Jacob Black don't you ever scare me like that again." I took a step back.

"Oh sorry..but what **are** you still doing here? I told you to leave an hour in a half ago."Jake said.

"Yea I know. I ..waaas-uhh..just," I looked around thinking of what to say, because I couldn't have Jake know I was watching those boys even though its already obvious "checking out how many people we get after dark. I answered.

"Yea right. I saw you watching Masen. Most girls do, that's why the guys envy him. But don't worry Bella. If he ever hurts you i-"

"-you would do nothing about it. Riight. And besides Jacob..I don't even know the guy besides the fact that he's a size 13 and his name is Edward-"

"Size 13. You do mean in shoes right?" I pushed him a little, but my little effort didn't budge him bit.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now I gotta go. If I don't leave now, Alice will try to kill me, literally."

I gave him a hug then left. On my way to the car I saw a silver Volvo with three heads in it..one guy I knew as Edward Masen.

Ounce I got in my truck I started it then drove to Alice's house.


	2. Hangin' with the Girls

**Hey guys . my first chapter probably sucked on your opinion [and mine to] but maybe this chapter will be better? But I can't guarantee you on that. So you kind of have to read on to find out if I'll do better. Hopefully I will. Please review. Because I know that not many people will. And I only got one from "ever heard of a dictionary" person. And they don't really give me their opinion, they just tell me about my improper grammar and stuff. And also please excuse my awful spelling in some words. Well, here goes my second chapter!:)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When I got to her house I rang the doorbell and could hear Alice's footsteps stomping to the door, but since she has little feet her stomps would sound like anybody when they normally walk. The door opened and there was Alice and her oh-no-you-didn't look on her face.

"Why are you late?" I opened my mouth to start speaking but then she cut me off . "No actually don't even answer that, just come in and settle down." She turned around to sit on the couch right next to Rose who was flipping through a fashion magazine.

"What the hell are these people wearing. Plaid is so last year. Everyone knows that," Rose commented. "and the dark blue heels obviously do not go with the baby blue dress. Seriously, why do I still buy this magazine." She threw the magazine onto the coffee table and leaned her back on the couch.

"Okay Bella I'm really mad at you right now but really Rose. I mean plaid isn't that bad. In fact I even got a plaid shirt a couple days ago." Alice chimed in

"You did?!" Rose raised her eyebrows. "Why?"..after that they both got into a huge fight over plaid. After a couple seconds Alice picked up the magazine and started hitting Rose with it.

"Say you don't mean it"-hit-"say you don't mean it"-hit-

"Ahhhhhhhh" Rose screamed. "Stop hitting me"..Rose's scream was so loud she could of broken glass, and this was bad because it was late at night. Finally I got up, took the magazine from Alice's hand and hit both of them on the head with it.

"Both of you stop it now. Your acting like babies fighting over a toy." I said

"Yea well you're the baby who's late for a sleepover ." Alice whined.. I sat down next to them and gave them both a hug. They both tried pulling away but I didn't let them. At times we hate each other but it doesn't mean we'll stop loving. I then let go. "What shall we do at"-I checked my watch-"11 o'clock?" I asked. "How about a makeover." I recommended

"Ha. Yea right. I'm not falling for that one again, Bella. You just want one now so you don't have to go around town tomorrow showing everyone my work of art." Alice said

"Ugh. Fine then what do you want to do now?" I asked

"I think we should go to sleep. Even though we usually stay up later than this. I'm actually really tired." Rose said

"What did you do all day that made you so tired?"Alice wondered

"I don't know but all I do know is that I'm going to bed."

"Okay then. Bella you didn't bring any clothes right?"-I nodded-"okay then you'll have to borrow my mom's clothes, saying that my clothes are to tiny and Rose didn't bring an extra pair." Alice said.

"Okay." On our way upstairs to Alice's room we stopped in her mom's room who was sleeping. Then when we finally got to Alice's room me and Rose slept on the carpeted floor with a lot of blankets underneath us and on top of us..a couple minutes later I was drifting off to sleep but the last thing I heard was Alice whispering "Don't you dare tell her Rose.."..

Later on I woke up at around 2 in the morning.. I dreamt of Edward. The dream was just a replay of the day before. It was weird because I never liked someone so much before..I would say that the longest crush I've had before in my life was Jacob. I admit I used to like him a little when I moved back to Forks, I think he liked me a little too. We met one day when Charlie invited him and his dad over for dinner.

***Flashback***

"Bells, Billy and Jacob are coming over for dinner if that alright?" Charlie yelled to me all the way from the kitchen to me in my room upstairs, which would be rude to some families but not us. We didn't have such a strong father daughter relationship but we cared about each other.

"Billy and Jacob. Yea I think I remember them I haven't seen them since I was little."I said while doing some homework. "Tell them I'll make enough food."

"Yea, you can come over she said"--"Yea"--"Okay see you then." He hung up the phone. An hour later while I was cooking, the doorbell rang and I heard a bunch of hi's, how've you been, and smells good. Charlie I could tell rolled Billy over to the couch to watch the game. But then I heard big footsteps walking into the kitchen

"Bella?" I heard a deep voice behind me ask. I turned around and the little kid I knew was now taller than me, and good looking. I blushed a little and could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Yea, and you're the little Jacob I once knew."I said. He chuckled a little

"Yea. Not so little anymore." He said. There was a moment of silence. "so what are you making?" he asked

"Oh spaghetti and meatballs."I said and turned back to the stove. "it's almost done. So you can go get Billy and Charlie."

***End of Flashback***

I stopped liking him about a month later. I don't know why but he grew on to me more as a friend, nothing more. I think he stopped liking me too, but at times it feels like he looks at me like the way he used to. I got up from the ground and stumbled to the door afraid to wake up Alice or Rose. When I was out of her room I went downstairs to the kitchen. I opened the freezer and took out the chocolate ice cream Alice always kept in store for me. Whenever we ran out of our favorite ice cream she would go out to buy more. Vanilla for her, strawberry for Rose, and chocolate for me. It sort of matched us.

When I got my spoon I sat at the kitchen table and put a big spoon of chocolate ice cream in my mouth. I wonder if Edward likes chocolate. Or maybe he's likes mint to match his green eyes, probably. I took another scoop and thought about the other two boys. They'd be perfect for the girls.

Alice with the guy who looked in pain, and Rose with the big bulky guy. No way could Alice be with the big dude. They just look like complete opposites. Imagine the big guy standing right next to petite pixie Alice. He could crush her.

I took another scoop and heard little footsteps walking down the stairs. Alice walked in the kitchen rubbing her eyes. She took my hand to lead me back to her room after I put the ice cream away. On the way to the stairs Rose came down. Geesh I already woke up Thing 1, why did she have to wake up Thing 2. I laughed at the little names we called each other in elementary school. Alice was thing1, Rose was thing 2, and I was Doc. Seuss. Its corny I know, but that's our old names.

"Go back to sleep Rose we were just about to come up." After we finally were upstairs we all went to sleep.

* * *

In the morning Alice was up before me and Rose.

"Wake up sleepy heads I made pancakes bacon and eggs for everyone downstairs. Come on." Alice said in both mine and Roses ears before running out the room.

"Uggghhhhh. I don't want to get up."I said

"We have tooo. Sheee made uss breakfast."Rose moaned, face down on the pillow. I looked at her while she then started getting up.

"How can you guys wake up in the morning like it's no problem?"I asked

"I don't know. We just shake it off." She said while changing into clothes. "Come on. She's waiting for us." Then she left.

"Ughhh." I moaned. I got up and realized I had no clothes to wear. Unless I should wear my clothes from yesterday? I didn't know what to do so I just got into yesterday's clothes. I took a look at myself in Alice's mirror that almost took up the whole wall because it was so big. I had bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep I got. But I could care less about the way I look.

I walked downstairs and could smell the bacon and eggs filling up the whole house with it's delicious smell. And the pancakes just begging me to eat them. Wow, okay Bella, getting a little too carried away here. I stepped into the kitchen ready to eat, but the look on Alice's face told me I wouldn't be. "Why are you wearing those clothes?" Alice said. You could tell she was easily mad.

"Because I have no other clothes to wear right now." I answered

"Well you can wear my mom's clothes."

"Nooo. That's just a little creepy, even though I did wear her pajama's." I said. But then immediately took it back by the look on her face. "Noooo Alice. We are not going shopping for clothes. I could just go over to my house and pick up a pair of clothes. Or I don't even have to do that. I could just borrow a pair of your mom's clothes like you said."

"No No No. We are going shopping no matter what you say." Alice said. I looked over at Rose for help, who was checking how many calories or sugar was in the syrup. "And don't even think you can have Rose come in and help you, because she agrees with me 100%. Right Rose."

Rose looked up from the syrup container. "What-what, oh yea of course Alice. Whatever you say." And then she pushed the container away and decided to eat dry pancakes, yuck.

"But Ali-"

"No Bella. We're going and nothing can stop me. Now please eat before the food gets cold." Alice said. And then that was it. I couldn't argue with that anymore. The decision was made and there's nothing I could do to prevent it from happening. Even if I had no money Alice would pay for me. No matter what the price was she just took out her credit card and bought the item.

I walked over to the table took the plate with the eggs and bacon and pancakes on it and started eating. Once I sat down I grabbed the syrup and splattered a lot on my pancake until it covered the whole thing. Rose was eyeing the syrup but still decided to not have any. "Rose why don't you just have a little. What harm will it do?" I said to her.

"Much harm. At least with me it would." She said then continued eating. I hated when people did that. They wouldn't eat because of the way they look. Although in Rose's case I know she wouldn't starve herself, just watch out with what she eats. And me, I honestly couldn't care less. I eat whatever and still look the way I look, I don't know why.

Once we were done eating we all grabbed the things we needed and got into Alice's Porche . Our cars sort of matched a little and were all bright. Well at least mine would be if I cleaned all the dirt off it and painted over. My car was supposed to be red but faded into an orange-ish color, Rose's bright red convertible, and Alice's bright yellow porche. I sat in the back of Alice's car and Rose sat in front. Alice left the window down so when she was driving all the wind would be hitting us and my hair was whipping my face that it hurt badly, but luckily Rose gave me a pair of sunglasses so no hair hit my eyes.

When we got to the mall we only stayed for about 4hours which was a very short time for me because we once went shopping for almost 7 hours and I was about ready to faint that day. I got skinny jeans, t-shirts, shoes[converses], and a gym bag for every Saturday that I go to the gym with rose. All of which Alice bought for me.

"What time is it?"I asked

"Its 1 o'clock," rose said checking her watch.

"I'm hungry. Wanna go MacDonald's? I'm in the mood for junk food, "I commented

"Okay." Alice said..When we got to MacDonald's we all ordered a cheeseburger with fries. We sat at the table near the window and we started eating after I got coke, Alice got sprite, and Rose got Fanta. "How do you like coke?"

"I don't know? I was raised to like coke I guess." I said

"Yea but doesn't it taste funny?"Alice asked again

"Alice, I don't know. I just like it."I said then threw a fry at her for annoying me. I obviously shouldn't have done that because now she will, She squealed when it hit her right on the nose then she threw one at me and hit me on the cheek. Eventually it got all into a fry fight and one hit rose by accident and you know how mad she got. So she took her fries and smooshed them on our faces which was really disgusting.

"Ewwwwwww. Its mushy." Alice whined. I didn't complain because knew it would get me no where so I got up and went to the bathroom. On my way there the guy who gave us our food also gave me a dirty look. In the bathroom a guy was in there with a girl making out. which was incredibly rude if you ask me.

"Ohhhh get a room. One that's not called the bathroom or restroom for that matter." I said. The boy pulled away from the girl and looked at me.

"Hey. What's your name?"He asked

"Ew-ew-ew-ew. Never again." I said then walked out the bathroom disgusted. I went up to the girls who were sipping their drinks, all calmed down from before."Do not go in there."I said

"Why-"

"Just trust me when I say do not go in there. You won't be happy if you do."

"Whatever." Rose said. Since I couldn't clean up in the restroom I cleaned my face with a napkin. And then we got into Alice's car to leave. I laid across Alice's whole backseat since rose was in front. I didn't bother with my seat belt.

But in the car I was just looking up at theceiling, but then I smelled something. I looked down and saw a fry in my hair. "Ewwww. There's a fry in my hair." I said. Then the girls started laughing. I need a shower

* * *

**So how'd you like it. Corny eh..uh well. I'll keep trying to do better. Review please. The little button is just below these little words your reading. PLeaseee I'm desperate **


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey, guys. Sorry if you were looking forward to another chapter.**

**It's coming soon I promise.**

**But I need to tell you something. About probably half a year ago I first found out about fanfiction and was just browsing through stories. And I read this one story that caught my eye.**

**And I really liked it but I never remembered the name of the story. and I keep trying to look for it but never find it. So if you ever read this story please tell me the name. Because the story is really good and its always stuck in my head.**

**Here is some information about it.**

**Jacob/Nessie**

**Supernatural, Romance, Drama**

**About 16 chapters**

**English (obviously)**

**Rated T, I think**

**Here's a small summary:**

**Jacob cares for Nessie a lot but Nessie wants more than just friendship. Since he won't tell her he loves her she tries to make him jealous by dating a boy named Justin in school. A little later Jacob gets mad because she keeps flirting so then Nessie and Jacob get together. But Justin won't leave Nessie alone. And he turns out to be something dangerous.**

**Please if you ever read this story (or wrote it) please tell me. I'm dying to read this story again. I have searched it a million times and can't find it.**

**Sorry again for this AN. **** the next chapter is coming soon I promise.!**


	4. Time with Jacob

**Okay. This is my 4rd chapter to Bowling for Love. I hope you guys like it. Please review after this chapter. **** cant wait to hear what you think!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I opened the door to my house and saw Charlie sleeping on the couch with the TV still turned on to the game. I walked over and turned off the TV.

"What-what happened.-are we losing?" He jumped off the couch and yelled.

"You fell asleep Charlie-I mean Dad." Geez. I'm still not used to calling him dad.

"I wasn't sleeping. What are you talking about?" He lied

"Come on. Go back to sleep. You just got back from work and must be tired."

"Well I'm not. Turn the game back on."

"Fine." I said as I turned the TV back on. I walked through the living room, kitchen, and walked up the stairs to my room. My room was a mess. I had clothes laying everywhere, my bed undone, and a whole load of laundry needing to be done. I did as much as possible since I really had nothing to do today.

I grabbed all the clothes laying on the ground and stuffed them into my hamper then brought the hamper downstairs to the washer and washed some clothes. I went upstairs, made my bed and then decided to wash some dishes. I didn't bother putting them in the dishwasher. That would just give me some time in the day that I really didn't need.

I grabbed the dish and started cleaning it with the soapy sponge. Then the bell rang. I waited for it to be answered by Charlie but then it rang again. "Charlie are you going to get that?" I yelled. "Charlie!" still no answer. And the bell rang yet again. So I turned off the sink and walked to the living room to answer the door.

Charlie was passed out on the couch sleeping again. So on my way to the door I turned the TV off. "-Are we still losing?" Charlie sprang off the couch again yelling. I ignored him and answered the door. Jacob was there. He held out his hands for a hug. So I gave him one. He was so strong he could've crushed me. But then he let me go and I felt like I was going to fall.

"Hey." He said

"Hey. Come in." I told him. He walked in and stared at Charlie, who was making his way to the TV to turn it on.

"Hello Charlie." Jacob greeted my dad.

"Mmm. Hi Jacob. How's your dad." Charlie asked Jake

"He's doing good." Jacob replied. I grabbed Jakes hand and lead him to the kitchen. He sat down on a seat as I was doing the dishes. "So. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just doing dishes. I have nothing to do today." I told him

"You're not spending the day with Alice?"

"Nope. I snuck out after we came back from the mall. She was so tired from shopping that she fell asleep. So Rose let me sneak out." I felt bad for Alice. But she'll probably sleep a couple of hours and Rose'll tell her I was bored so left a little before she woke up.

"Okay. So you're stuck with me then. What do you want to do?" He asked. I finished washing the last dish then put it in the drying rack.

"Uhhh. I'm not sure. Actually I wanna look through old photo albums of my mom and me. Maybe make a scrapbook out of all the pictures." I said. My mom loved taking pictures when I was little. She couldn't put the camera down. So there must be a lot to look at. And believe me when I say a lot.

"Errr. You sure." Jacob I can tell did not want to.

"Come on. It'll be fun. I don't know why you're complaining. I'm the one who hates to have pictures taken of me. But I have to look through these because they're taking up space in my room." I told him. I took his hand and dragged him upstairs to my room.

I opened my closet door and took out 3 albums full of baby pictures to laugh at. I plopped it on the ground right next to my bed. Took one out and layed on the bed, stomach face down, feet in the air. Jacob was still standing at the door were I left him. "Well? Get a book and start organizing. Can you separate all the infant pictures, to toddler pictures, to children pictures?" I asked him.

"I can try." he said "But I don't know if I'll succeed. Some pictures can be hard to tell what age." He started walking over to the bed. Once he got to the bed he sat down next to me. I felt bad because I was hogging up the whole bed but uh well. He still had space to sit.

"On the back of the pictures it says my age." I told him. "Don't worry Jacob. You'll love this once you look at it." I said. Then handed him an album. He opened it and once he started looking at the pictures I can tell he tried not to laugh. I looked over his huge hand and saw the picture of me crying on the front porch of my house. I remember that I think. My mom wanted to take a picture of me in front of the house when I had a new outfit and I was so happy but when I was walking I tripped on the grass and got a huge grass stain on my shirt. "That's not something you laugh at. I really like that shirt."

Jacob couldn't seem to hold it anymore so he bursted out in laughter. "I fell in grass. That shouldn't be funny." I told him. But I was happy he wasn't so bored anymore. I opened the album I had laying in front of me and saw a picture of me, Alice, and Rose. Our arms were on each other's shoulders and our mouths were dirty from eating a popsicle stick. I smiled at that picture because we were so little. Probably in 1st grade. Alice still had the fashionable clothing back then and Rose still looked like a Barbie doll.

The next picture was of me (6yrs) and Renee. We were on the front porch of my ballet studio. Her hand were on my hips holding me slightly off the ground and my toes were pointed so it looked like I was standing on my toes only. My hands were together above my head, with my hair in a bun and two curly brown locks of hair coming down the side of each cheek.

The next picture was of me (6yrs) and Charlie. I was sitting on his shoulders. And my hands were covering his eyes. My smile was spread from ear to ear and my cheeks were rosy red that it was impossible to be unnoticed.

The next picture was when I was 16. It was my sweet 16. This was just a year before I moved to Forks. In the picture I was around all my friends Alice, Rose, Angela, Mike, Eric, and Jessica. All crowded around the camera, but in the upper right hand corner of the photo was Charlie..all alone. I felt bad for him. He was so lonely when my mom left him. He had no life to look forward to. Now he just has me to take care of every now and then.

"Hey look at this." Jacob shouted. I looked up from my album and there was a picture of me and him making mud pies in the backyard. We were about 5years old. This was when I was friends with Rachel, Jacobs sister. But that day Rachel was at her friend's house so I played with Jacob. It's weird how I remember all these things.

In the picture me and Jacob were crouched down on the ground with sticks in our hands digging. But we looked up at the camera. Jacob's hand was behind my head pretending I have bunny ears. I slapped Jacob on the arm and it made a loud smack noise.

"Ow. What was that for?" he said

"The bunny ears you gave me. You know how much I hated when you do that."

"Yea but that was like 11 years ago."

"So what. It still bothers me." He started laughing. "We still need to make a scrapbook instead of looking through these pictures all day."

"Good point, but you know what. Making a scrapbook actually does sound like a good idea. It sounds stupid but it's still a way of remembering memories." He said. "I think I might actually make one."

"Really!" I said with a smile. "Well you need lots and lots of pictures to start with."

"Okay. Then I'll take some. Just not now. I gotta go home. Billy wants me to start reading from a cook book so I can at least cook little simple things."

"Ha. Yea right. Call me when you burn the place down." I said sarcastically.

"What? He really does want me to cook simple things." Jacob said. "And don't judge my cooking skills. Sooner or later l'll be pro at cooking spaghetti and meatballs, Waa-Cha."He yelled the last part, and held out his hand like a karate move.

"Cooking has nothing to do with karate." I told him. Then smacked his hand down. He got up off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Maybe so," he said. Then walked out the door but kept it a crack opened and looked inside. "But you'll never know." And with that he slammed the door shut.

"Hey. Not slamming." Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"Sorry Charlie." Jacob apologized, still outside my door. I started giggling and rolled over on my back, but accidently instead of on my back, I ended up falling of my bed.

"Owww." I moaned. Jacob walked back in my room and came running over to me.

"Are you okay." He asked. I wanted to say something but I couldn't I just kept on laughing. I wanted to cry from all the pain but laugh at the same time.

"I..don't..think so." I said in between laughs. Jake helped me get up and I can feel my head pounding. I think I must of hit my head first, but I also had pain on my tailbone I think. Ouch.

"Lay down on the bed." Jake told me. "you need some rest." He helped me lay down on the bed. Once I was on he pulled the covers over me.

"I don't want to go to bed yet. And I need to ice the back of my head." I told him, whining.

"Fine, I'll get you an ice pack." He said. Then walked out the room. I waited, and waited, and waited until he would come back. Then eventually finally did. "What? I couldn't find it. You guys stuff a lot of things in the freezer." He said with a laugh. "Here, keep it at the back of your head." He told me. He placed it under my head for me.

"Thank you. But don't go. I'll feel lonely if you leave." I begged. Just then a phone started ringing. Jacob dug in his pocket and then pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Jacob said, like the way he always answered the phone with me. "Yea dad. I was just about to leave-- yea--okay I will--alright bye." He hung up the phone. "See. I told you he's serious about me cooking."

"But you don't have to cook Jake. You can come over whenever you want. You guys are always welcomed in this house." I told him.

"Yea but we can't always eat in this house. Almost every day we order take out or have Sue Clearwater come over and cook. Its time I man up and learn." He said with a big grin.

"Bu--"

"No Bella...I gotta go. I'll see you later. Okay?" he said. He saw the sad look on my face. "C'mon Bella. Don't make me feel sad now. I gotta go." He said then leaned in and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Bye Bells." And then he left out the door.

My head still hurt and I can feel the pain every now and then. But then I soothly fell asleep into the night.

* * *

**: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) :)Like it? Tell me what you think..Review!!!! if you do I'll write your penname in bold prints above my next chapter. And you can tell me your real name and I'll include your name as a character in my next chap. :):):):):):):):)**


	5. Second Author's Note

**Hey guys. Just writing this author's note to tell you I have the story that I wanted to find in chapter 3. **

**I needed help finding the story that I read a long time ago.**

**But now I got it thanks to **materialgirl-loz.

**The story I was looking for was called **Desires of the Heart

**By: **torrick

**If you wanted to know :).**

**My next chapter is coming very soon I promise :)**

**PEACE**


	6. A familiar voice

**This is my 6th chapter for Bowling for Love! I Hope you like it. Please leave a review after reading. Please. It really means a lot! Thanx to**

eddieluver

FaNgTaStIc RoSe

Neava Kaeth

**Thanx you guys for reviewing for my 4th chapter XD.**

**And to the people who are reading this right now, you know if you review for this chapter ill include your name!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ring, Ring, Ring.

I ran downstairs (still in pj's) to my cell phone, sitting on the couch. "Hello." I answered.

"Bella be ready in 5 minutes. I'm coming now." Rose said, then hung up. Today was Saturday. Every Saturday Rose and I go to the gym. I grabbed my clothes once I was in my room, then quickly slid them on. I grabbed my granola bar, my new gym bag Alice got me, and cell phone and then ran downstairs, opened the front door right as the bright red convertible beeped.

"Better have a towel honey. 'Cuz you're not getting any sweat on this baby." Rose said while stroking the car seat. I laughed and then ran to the car and jumped in.

"Yea, I do. Don't get to worried." I told her. Then we were off. "So what time do you think we're going to be back?" I asked her.

"I don't know. We're probably going to be there for an hour in the half or two hours. Then we can get lunch maybe." She said. "Why? What's the rush?"

"No rush. It's just that Jake wants me to come over today. I told him I might be able to."

"Why do you spend so much time with this Jacob kid?" she asked. Rose never met Jake. Rose and Alice have been in my whole life and so has Jacob, but they still never met.

"He's not a kid and well why can't I hang out with him. I spend a lot of time with you and Alice." I told her.

"Well yea. But he's a dude."

"Oh please Rose. Like you don't have any guy friends." Rose definitely hung out with guys. Its not that she wanted to but when some guys drool over you and follow you everywhere you go, I would sort of call that hanging out in a way.

"I do have guys friends. But spending all your time with Jacob shouldn't you guys be an item already. I mean. I'm sort of getting along with this guy. His name is Emmett." **(remember guys. Bella only know Edwards name. she never knew jasper and Emmett's name)**

"Back to the point of Jacob. We're just really good friends Rose. Nothing more or less."

"Yea. Okay. Listen Bella. If you want to get an experts advise listen to me. Sooner or later he's going to crack. He's going to get tired of being friends and ask you out already. And if you say no then he might just kill himself." Rose said

"Noooo he won't. Trust me Rose. Jacob and me are only friends. And will always just be friends. He doesn't think anything else." I told her. Rose rolled her eyes then looked ahead at the road.

"Whatever you say. You don't have to listen to me."

"Thank you-"

"But it'll do you good if you do." She said and continues driving. I'm right, right? I mean Jacob, he only accepts me as a friend and I only accept him as a friend. That's how it always was and how it always will be. Even though Jacob does come over a lot. And at times I may want him to stay longer. But I know for sure that I'm not ready to have a relationship with him. He's just my friend.

* * *

We finally got to the gym after a thousand red lights. And Rose's speed car.

"Thank goodness I'm still alive. I thought I wouldn't make it." I said to Rose, when we were both out of the car.

"Hey, don't blame me. It's not my fault they invented such a beautiful car with such high speed."

"You're like in love with your car. Its creepy."

"ha yea. I think I need to star seeing a therapist." She said. We grabbed our bags out of the back seat and walked inside the gym. This gym was huge. It had everything. Me and Rose walked up to the front desk and showed this lady "Chantal" our membership cards. She looked pretty, but sad. I wonder what happened to her.

This world should have a lot more happy people. We all shouldn't spend our lives sad. It's just a waste of time. Chantal saw our membership cards and let us go through. "So what do you want to go on first?" Rose asked.

"I think I'll go on the treadmill. You know, to work my legs." I laughed. I went to the locker room to put my gym bag in a locker and then I went to a treadmill and set the alarm to ring after 25min. Then I started walking a steady pace.

Rose went to the treadmill to the right of mine. The Jacob texted me.

j- **Hey**

** b- hey:)**

** j- so do you think you can come over?**

** b- yea i**--

"Who is this? Is this Jacob?" Rose took the phone away from me.

"Maybe. Why is it any of your business."

"Bellaaa. I told you. He's going to ask you out, and I know you would say no. Its best to stay away from him as long as possible and maybe he won't ask."

"Rose, will you stop it and just give me my phone back."

Rose whined but gave me my phone anyway. The I finished texting Jake.

**b- yea I can come over. Its 10:00 right now. And I'm going to go eat lunch with Rose so ill probably be at your place around 1pm if that's okay.**

** j- yea that's fine. Don't worry about it. See you then:)**

** b- kay**

After I finished texting Jake I put my phone in my pocket and just kept on walking on the treadmill, until I heard someone walk in through the entrance door. The person was talking to someone else and the voice sounded very familiar. I just couldn't remember who though.

I tried looking past the wall in between me and the door but I still couldn't see the person. "Rose do you hear that person talking?" I asked her. To see if we both might know. A smile light on her face.

"The deep voice. 'Cuz I know who the one is with the deep voice-"

"No the other one. The one with the soft and caring voice." I told her. The person started to walk in the room me and Rose were in. I just kept looking at the wall I was facing while on the treadmill. The boys were behind us now and I think I felt there eyes on me

And then all of a sudden it hit me. It was that boy Edward that I met at the Bowling alley. Oh my goodness. This couldn't be happening.

"Rose?" the boy with the deep voice called out. Both me and Rose looked back at the same time, but I wish I hadn't because Edwards eyes were on me. Rose smiled.

"Hi Emmett. What are you doing here? I didn't know you go here." Rose said. Then looked at me. "Oh. This is my friend Bella." She said. Emmett looked at me.

"Hey. It bowling girl, Eddie." Emmett said. And then I realized that this was the guy Rose was talking about in the car. Edward I could of sworn I thought just blushed a little. Rose got off the treadmill to give Emmett a hug. I didn't want keep walking and look like a moron so I got off too.

"Uhh. Hello Edward." I said after having the guts to come up with a conversation.

"Hey. I didn't know you come here."

"Yea. Every Saturday actually." I said. I looked at Rose who was now kissing Emmett. Edward noticed after I did.

"Emmett. Stop being such a pig. This is a gym not a make out room." Edward said.

"Sorry dude. But its hard to stay away when you have someone like this standing in front of you." Emmett said. He slapped Rose on the butt and Rose giggled. Okay, that was weird. I didn't even know Rose had a boyfriend in the first place. Edward just raised his eyebrow and looked away.

"So is this your first time coming?" I asked Emmett and not Edward. Only because I was afraid I would blush. Edward was starting to stare at me. Then automatically I started sweating out of nowhere. Sweat was pouring down my face and Edward was looking at me. Oh no. How was this happening. I didn't even sweat while I was on the treadmill. Odd.

Emmett looked at me a little weird. "Yea. It actually is. We used to go to a different gym downtown but we stopped going there because there weren't any ladies." He said with a smile.

"Oh well that's-uh-nice I guess." Did I just say that. Emmett wanted to see women and I said that to him. Rose noticed I was acting all weird and so she pinched me. Who that hell would pinch their friend when they should know that they're really nervous because some hot dude is staring at them. "Owww." I said.

Edward and Emmett had a puzzled look on their face. "Oh.. Um-Cramps." What the heck. Did I say cramps. Emmett almost bursted into laughter. "Uh.. From running too much on the treadmill. Yea..Not some other stuff..you might be thinking of...like-"

"So Emmett. What are you doing later today?" Rose decided to come in. Saving me. Edward was still staring at me then started talking to me while Rose and Emmett had their own little conversation.

"What's your last name bella?"

"Its Swan."

"Oh so your Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yea. That's me. The girl who always has to obey the law no matter what. My dad sometimes still makes me wear a bicycle helmet. But I'm turning 18 soon. So ill eventually have my freedom." Edward laughed. Yay. " Hey me and Rose actually have to get going. But here's my number." I said. I wrote down my number on a piece of paper then gave it to him. He smiled then I grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her toward the locker room, having to separate her kiss from Emmett.

On my way to the locker room I can here Emmett yell "Alright. You da man." I laughed and relieved that I was now leaving. I went to the restroom while Rose was getting her gym bag in a locker. Then I heard some crying. I walked past the corner of the room and there was the girl from the front desk. Chantal. She was sitting in the corner of the restroom. She was crouched down and her head was face down on her knees.

"Um. Are you okay?" I asked the her. She looked up and her eyes were red **[not a vampire people. She was crying remember]. **Tears were dripping down her cheeks and then she looked back down again.

"No." She sobbed. I squatted down next to her.

"Can I ask what happened. Maybe I can help you feel better." I said. I was never the person to walk away when they are crying or sad or something. I always had to know what was going on and see if I can help. She looked up again.

"I don't think you can."

"We-"

"My parents just divorced and when I was going to tell my boyfriend. He just dumped me. Before I can tell him. He didn't even seem that interested in me anyway…Gosh im so stupid. I wasted all my time on him. And now I gotta go live with my dad." I looked into her eyes and could almost feel the pain she was going through. And I only felt half of it since I know what its like for parents to get divorced. But she also had her boyfriend dump her.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. But it'll all get better. My parents separated when I was 2. I lived with my mom my whole life and now I live with my dad. But trust me. It's going to be hard the first couple of weeks, maybe months but you know." I said. "the only boy that a girl could look up to and trust is her father. Even if they don't know much about teenage girls. They're always there for you."

She started to look a little better after what I just said. But I know this isn't going to help her so much. "Thanks a lot. I-um have to get back to work now. Hopefully I'll do good at this job while I have it." She said. I smiled a little smile and got up and headed for the door.

"You know. If you're ever looking for a job. There's always the bowling alley down the street. It's not much pay but I'm definite anyone can keep that job." I said. I smiled a little smile again and the left.

Me and Rose didn't get lunch after all. She's going to drop me off at Jacobs house so she can get ready at home for a date with Emmett. Rose and I hopped in the car and headed for Jacob's house.

* * *

**Sorry its so long. I don't really like making such long chapters it's just I write a lot. I was actually going to include the visit with Jake in this chapter but it was going to be way to long so it didn't. :D**

**Tell me what you think..Review!!!! if you do I'll write your penname in bold prints above my next chapter. And you can tell me your real name and I'll include your name as a character in my next chap!**

**PEACE**

**Click below these words. NOW:D**


	7. Time to Think

**PLEASE READ**

**There was some confusion going on with my last chapter. so I ask if you can just check real quick and see if you read it. thanks**

**Okay. This is my 7th chapter. I now know that there are going to be only 2 more chapter after this one. I'm so proud that I'm almost done with my first fan fic!!**

**Here goes my next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Rose pulled up to Jake's house and looked at me. "Bella. Just think about it when your with him. Does he act more as a buddy or as a boyfriend towards you. Who knows. Maybe I can be wrong. But just think about it for me." Rose said. "Okay?"

"Okay I will. Wish me good luck." I said

"For what?"

"For hoping he acts like a buddy." I told her.

"Oh right. Yea. I forgot." How'd she forget that? "Bye hon." She said then leaned over to give me a hug and then I grabbed my stuff and got out of the car. After I got out she sped her car towards the direction of her house. I turned around and faced Jacob's house.

It was a normal sized house. Not too big and not too small. I walked around to the back of the house were Jake was under a car working on it.

"Hey Jake." I said. Jake rolled out from under the car with a smile.

"Hey. How was the work out?" He said. I smiled at the thought that me and Rose barely worked because of the boys coming.

"It was-uh tiring." I lied.

Jake smiled and got up from off the ground. "Okay well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I'm kinda in the mood for acting lazy. Do you have any movies we can watch?"

"Yea, come on." He said and then grabbed my hand and led my inside the house to the living room. He went to the pile of movies and started calling out the names as I sat on the couch.

"Ooo. Lets watch The Notebook."I just realized what I just said after I said it. If I'm trying to find out if he's more like a buddy or boyfriend it really doesn't help if I watch this.

He took the movie and put it in the DVD player and the movie started. He sat next to me and the arm rest (I was on the right side of him). Then the question came to thought.

"Hey why do you even have this movie?" I asked

Jake looked at me. "What? A boy can't watch The Notebook every once in a while" He said sarcastically with a smile. I smiled to and smacked him playfully on the chest.

"No seriously." I said

"Before Rachel left to college she would watch this movie all the time. It was annoying. But after not seeing it anymore I kind of want to see it." He said. I smiled and then watched the movie. Jacob was staring at me I can see from the corner of my eye. I just tried to ignore it, but it was hard to.

He finally turned his attention to the movie. And everything took off from there. I leaned on his arm, my head on his shoulder. My eyelids began to get heavy. My body began to feel tired. And then my eyes closed. My whole body was leaning on Jacob and I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up I I felt something heavy pushing against me. I looked to my right and Jake's arm was on me. It was completely impossible to get it off. Jake was on the seat that had the leg rest on it. So he was sleeping on it with the leg rest up and my head was laying on his chest.

I struggled to get his arm off me. His arm! One single arm, and I couldn't lift it. So I just laid there. Defeated. Helpless. I couldn't do anything. So I just watched the end of the movie.

Its when Allie has to chose between Noah and Lon Hammond. I looked over at Jacob who was still sleeping. And I began to think what it would be like if we were in a relationship. I think it would be a little awkward saying that Billy and Charlie are friends and when Billy could come over to see Charlie then Jacob would tag along and say 'Oh I'm going to see my new girlfriend Bella'. It just seems a little awkward to me, it wouldn't seem like that to other girls but to me it would.

I can tell that he wants to be more then friends I think. He held my hand when we were coming inside. And I showed no sign that I wanted him to. But he did it anyway. Rose could be right. But still no matter what, I didn't let that thought stay in my mind. I just ignored all the signs. Of him always coming over my house, the holding hands, the things we have in common. I just ignored it all.

I looked over at Jacob and he was awake. His eyes were opened and he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He smiled.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yea sure."

"Can you get your arm off me?" I asked. He laughed and then lifted his arm.

The rest of the day went by slowly and we just talked about the bowling alley and what days we're working. Then I told him a little about Alice and Rose. And how they should meet since all of them mean a lot to me. He later showed no signs of either friends or bf/gf. He just kept it all cool. Which was fine to me. I just hope he won't ask the question anytime soon.

* * *

**So that's my 7th chapter.**

**Special thanks to **mySillyCobra324 **for the help.**

**Thanks for reading. now you can tell me what you think =D**

*****By clicking below these words*****


	8. New Meetings and Old Feelings

**Okay. I have nothing to say other then Please review! It'll make me happy!**

**Okay here's my 8th chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Knock Knock

"Bella. Are you awake?" I heard a voice say outside the room. I rolled over on my back staring at the ceiling.

"Ughh. Now I am." I said to Charlie. "Why?"

"Because Jacob just called and said they're having a lot of people come in the bowling alley so he thinks you might have to come in and help." Jacob. The sweet caring Jacob. The one who just might be in love with me. I actually kind of miss him right now. I don't know why but I want to hear his voice. His sweet caring voice. He makes me feel safe-"Bella? You there?" Charlie said.

"Um yea. I can go." I don't have anything else planned. Maybe Alice and Rose can come bowling today and actually meet him.

I walked to the closet and picked out a nice blue long sleeved shirt with just a pair of jeans. Right as I was putting my pants on my phone started ringing. It was Alice.

"Hey Alice."

"Hi Bella. Hey I have a question for you. Do you think I would look better in stiletto's or flats?"

"Shopping again I see." I said with a smile. "Well I think you would better in flats personally." I said. I slipped my leg in through the pants holding the pants with one hand since I was also holding the phone with the other. But when I slipped my leg in through the pants my other foot lost balance and I fell onto the floor with a loud thud. "Ow"

"Bella are you okay? Did you just fall?" She asked. Why do I have to be clumsy? I get hurt a lot.

"Ow um yea."

"Tsk Tsk Bella. You really have to stop falling. If you keep falling then you'll be to injured to walk around the mall with me next time." She said. I just shook my head and smiled.

"Then I should start falling a lot more often." I told her.

"Heeey. Don't be so mean."

"Im sorry Alice but you gotta admit. You do shop a lot more then normal people."

"Well that's true. So back to the point. You said flats right."

"Yea." I said. "Hey Alice. Is Rose with you?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Well I want to know if you guys can come to the bowling alley tonight."

"Ooooh. That sounds like fun."

"Yea, but I'll be working."

"Oh."

"But still. Can you come. 'Cuz I want you guys to meet Jake today."

"Oh sure. We'll meet him." She said. Great.

"Wait what. Who's 'him'" Rose said.

"Oh it's Jacob. Bella wants us to meet him today."

"What why?" Rose said.

"Because I want you guys to meet him today." And then I heard a beep on my phone. "Hey guys. I gotta go. My phone is running out of battery." I said. Then my phone went dead. I tossed it on my bed and ran downstairs fully dressed for breakfast.

I looked at the time and I was already running late from the talk with Alice. So I looked around the kitchen right as a piece of toast popped up from the toaster. I ran to it and grabbed it. "Charlie." I yelled up the stairs. "I'm taking your piece of toast." No response. "Thanks." I said and ran outside to my car.

* * *

When I got to the bowling alley almost all the parking spaces were filled up. But luckily I found one when someone was pulling out of a spot.

When I got inside there were people crowded around the front desk. Jacob moving around trying to get rid of the people as fast as possible. I walked over to him and smiled. "Need help?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled too.

"No. I think I have everything under control. You can come back tomorrow." He said sarcastically. I smiled again and pushed him lightly on the shoulder. "Thanks for coming." He said.

"Any time." I said. Me and Jacob were telling the people that all the lanes were filled up and it would probably be a half hour wait. Most of the customers left which I was happy about. The less customers the less work!

* * *

Its 7 o'clock now. Alice and Rose should be coming here soon. I wonder when?

"Who're you waiting for?" Jake asked from behind me.

"How do you know I'm waiting for somebody."

"Because you're sitting there staring at the door." He said

"Oh. Good point." I said."I don't know who I'm waiting for. Alice and Rose should be coming soon. I want you guys to meet."

"Your planning a get together that involves me and you didn't even tell me?" He said. I stared at him for a while, and just stared.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. He smiled.

"Well are they hot?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. I smacked his arm and laughed.

"Jacooob." I said dragging on his name. "Don't say that. You are not to talk about Rose and Alice like that."

"I wasn't talking about how they're hot. I asked if they're hot." He said "And you still haven't answered me." I just laughed and turned away back to the door. Right as the girls walked in.

"For heaven's sake Alice. How many times have I told you to stop speeding."

"I'm sorryyy. It's just that the sale was going to end within the next 2 hours and I just had to get there." She said. Then Alice turned at me and smiled her famous model smile. "Bellaaaaaa." She squealed, and ran over to me to give me a hug over the counter.

"Hey Alice. What took you guys so long?" I asked.

"A cop pulled us over because she was speeding and then when we got to the mall afterwards it turned out the sale was a whole 24 hour thing so she spent as much time as she could." Rose bud in. Alice just looked at me and rolled her eyes then she lifted her hand and made it talk in personating of Rose. I just laughed and looked back at Jake.

He wasn't there though. "That's weird."

"What's weird darling?" asked Alice.

"I could of sworn Jake was just behind me."

"Oooooo. I can't wait to meet him. Look," She said and then started looking through her shopping bags and finally pulled out a men's shirt. "I got him a shirt. There was a sale in the men's section too!" Alice cheered. "And since I obviously don't have a boyfriend to shop for I got him a shirt." Alice jumped up and down. "Where is he?" She asked looking around.

"Now that I think about it. He might've run off. Afraid of the shopaholic." I said and laughed.

"Bella. Only you can laugh at your own jokes." Rose said. The she started laughing. " But I gotta admit that was a good one." She said and gave me a Hi 5. Alice just rolled her eyes again.

Then the most nerve racking thing happened. I looked through the door and I saw 3 heads. And whenever I think of 3 heads I would either think of me and the girls or-

"Emmeeeeeeett!" Rose screamed as she turned her head at the same time as me.

"Emmett?" Alice questioned turning her head.

"Don't worry its just her new boyfriend that she hasn't even told me until yesterday." I said. "But please Alice. Hide me. There's this guy there who I don't want to see right now." I told her and then hid behind her, then she turned around.

"What guy?" She turned back around to face the boys who walked in and I could just feel the miracle hit her. She's been dying to find a guy for her but no one ever has. And now I can tell she just saw the beauty of that other boy I haven't yet found the name of.

"Hi. Im Jasper." So jasper's his name. Interesting. _Say it Alice. Just say the simple single word 'Hi'._

"H-h-hey." She stuttered. "I-i-i-"

"She's Alice." I finally decided to save her. But it just cost me some embarrassment I soon will get. Alice just nodded while staring at Jasper.

"Hi Bella" Edward greeted me.

"H-" *moan*. We all looked over to Rose and Emmett who were almost about to probably swallow each other from kissing. "Ummm. I'm pretty sure that's not so normal." I said. Then Emmett and Rose turned and looked at us all.

"Sorry." Rose said. "This time I'll try harder not to make out."

"Yes. Please do." Alice said. But instead of trying they turned away and started kissing again. The girl just never learns.

"Hi Edward." I said finishing what I was going to say before the incident.

*Silence*

"So are you guys going to bowl today?" I asked.'

"Yea. We plan on it. But Eddie over hear might have to go home early." Jasper said.

I nodded "Okay." I said. Just then Edward got a phone call.

"Hello." He answered "Yea.--Now?--okay okay. Calm down." He said then hung up. "That was my mom. I gotta head home now Delilah just got to the house." He said. "Sorry." Then he turned around and went out the door. What a nice Prince charming he was to not even say goodbye.

"Bella." I looked over and Jake called. He was walking over to me.

Alice shrieked. "Is that Jacob?!-"

"Bella can you come outside with me for a little bit?"

"Outside?" I looked through the window. "But its raining.-"

"I know. But we can stand under the roof." He said. I looked and there was a small bit of roof we can stand under. Whatever he wanted to tell me he sure didn't want to say in front of anybody else.

"Oka-" He pulled my arm and led me to the door.

"Wait Bella. Show him the shirt I got him. First-" And then I was outside in the pouring rain. There was barely much roof covering us.

"What'd you want to tell me?" I asked. He looked at me for a little, and then spoke.

"Bella have you ever wondered what it would be like if we weren't friends?" He said. I just stared at him.

"Wha-Jake?..I would be sad. D-depreessed. Wha-…Why Jake? Not having you as a friend. What are you talking abou-" I stuttered.

"Bella. You know what I mean." He said. His eyes were sad. A look for hope. " More then friends.." I looked at him. And just that. Rose was right. He does want to be more. We stood there in the rain. Both getting soaked.

"I-I'm sorry Jake. But.." I looked down at my shoes. I didn't want to look up at him. See the sadness in his eyes. "..I don't think I ever have." I said. I lifted my head up slowly and his eyes were staring at me. Right at me. Then I saw something drip from his eyes. I couldn't tell if it was or teardrop or a rain drop. But I sure hope it was the rain.

He was still staring at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand lift up. It made its way up to my cheek and then the other one came up to and both hands were cupping my face. And then he leaned closer..and closer. Until there was no space between our lips. After a couple seconds I pulled back, and looked at his eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered and then ran back inside

* * *

**Hehehe. I love the ending. I didn't want Jacob to like her. But it sorta just went with the story!**

**Leave a comment! It makes me happy**


	9. Everything Falls in Place

**I can't believe that is my last chapter XD. It's weird because this is my first story! So anyway. I hope you like it. And please at least leave a review for this chapter. Saying that it means so much to me!**

**I Hope You Like It!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Drip Drop

Drip Drop

I ran out of my car coming home from the bowling alley, and I'm soaking wet from the rain that is still coming. Did Jacob just ask me that. Did he just _do_ that. Was this all a dream. Because I can't afford to hurt his feeling. We've been friends for so long and now I'm afraid of what might happen. I got my keys out and managed to open the front door with them. The house was quiet and lonely. Charlie was out at work. I ran to the couch and threw myself on it. _I can't believe this was all happening. It couldn't. It just couldn't._

* * *

"Bella? Bella?" Someone was pushing on my shoulder.

"Huh? What? Jake?"

"No. It's your father Charlie. Time to get up. It's 11 o'clock." Charlie said. 11 o'clock? I slept for that long? "Is everything alright?"

"Uh. Yea, yea. Everything's fine." I said, starting to get up. "I think I'll go for a ride or something. Get my mind of things."

"Well how long will you be. You do know today is your birthday, right."

"Oh. No." I hate my birthday so much I must have forgotten when it is. I don't know why I just don't like it when people pay for presents for me. "I won't be long. Just about," I said thinking of how long I might be. "…30 minutes maybe."

"Okay. Take your time. Clear whatever you have on your mind." That's weird. It's like he wants to get rid of me.

* * *

Right now im at the little park about 10 blocks away from the house. It's not far. But its someplace I can think. I'm swinging on the swing set and the whole time I just kept replaying the day before. The way his lips went to mine. It was my first kiss I ever had, but I planned it to be with someone special. Jake is more like a friend. And before that Edward said he had to go home because Delilah was there. Who's Delilah? Is it his girlfriend. Ughh. Why does this always happen to me. I guess I'll just have to stick with Jacob.

I looked up at the sky and the sun was coming out. I was wearing my long sleeves and jeans from yesterday so I think I should go home. It's been about an hour already, Charlie was probably worried. But on the other hand thinking of how he wanted me out of the house, he probably wasn't. I got in the car and drove home.

I pulled up into the driveway and felt déjà vu. I got out of the car and headed for the door. As stupid as I am I use my keys to open the door, but in reality the door was already unlocked, so I just locked it. I heard a hint of laughter as if someone saw what I did. But I guess it was just all in my head. I unlocked the door and stepped into a dark room.

"SURPRISE!!!!" I looked from left to right and all I saw were people. Alice and Rosalie were the closest to me and then they ran to me and gave me a big hug. "Happy Birthday Bella!" They both said at the same time.

"You guys. You know how much I hate birthday parties."

"We know. That's why we had to make you one!!" Alice cheered. I rolled my eyes. And went around the house greeting everyone. Charlie's friends from work, Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric, the Clearwaters, and Billy. When I went past all those people I saw my mom.

"Mom. You came all the way down from Phoenix?" I said and then she pulled me into a hug.

"Of course. But this party was a surprise for me to. I was coming here thinking it was just going to be you and me out to eat. But instead it was a birthday party." She said. I smiled. "So how are you. Any new friends. Any boys you want to talk about."

I rolled my eyes "No mom. No guys." I lied. I looked back at the door. Expecting Edward to show up. But instead he didn't.

"Hello Renee. Mind if we borrow Bella for a second." Alice chimmed in.

"Of course not." She said.

"Ughh I hate being the birthday girl. Im being tossed around from person to person." I said.

"That's the beauty of it." Rose said. They ended up dragging me to my room. And we sat on the bed. "Soooooo?" Rose smiled. Then Alice did.

"So what?" I asked.

"Oh come on Bella." I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Ughh. What happened yesterday with Jacob.

"Oh." That's what they wanted to know. "Nothing. He told me he had feelings and-"

"HA. I was right." Rose yelled. Me and Alice just looked at her. "Oh sorry. Continue."

",and then he kissed me." I said. Then Alice squealed.

"He did!!!" She asked. "What was it like?"

"I didn't feel anything. You know. Some people say you're supposed to feel a spark and know if they're the one." I said. "Well I just didn't feel anything." Alice had a sad face on but Rose's was just plain. Like she could care less.

"Well that's good. There's always that Edward who happens to be everywhere we are." Rose said. "Stalker." She whispered under her breath. Alice was practically about to fall to the ground. She looked like she was about to cry. "Alice stop crying. Its just Jacob we're talking about here."

"Yea-b-but. They looked so cute to-together." Alice stuttered. I laughed and hugged her.

"Don't cry. He's just not the one. And besides Edward probably isn't either. I think he has a girlfriend. Her name's Delilah I think." I told them. Alice perched up a while later and we all decided to finally just leave the room. Since its my birthday. Well we all didn't decide that. They did. I wanted to just go back to sleep. But they dragged me out of the room. When we entered the living room someone came in through the door. Tall, muscular, dark hair. Yup. Jacob. He came in with a present in his arms. It was wrapped up in pink and orange wrapping paper with a pink bow.

I walked over to him and wanted to clear the whole mess that was going on. When I reached him he stared at me. "Listen Ja-"

"No. It's okay. We don't have to talk about it. And besides I shouldn't have even kissed you in the first place. You told me you didn't feel that way, but I didn't listen to you. So don't worry about it." He said. Then added a polite smile.

"No its not okay. I'm sorry I didn't feel the same way but…" I said ", I still wanna be friends." He roared into a huge laughter.

"Of course we're still friends. That's why I came here." I smiled. Happy we're still friends. I looked around the room to see if anyone was listening on our conversation. Surprisingly nobody was in the living room except the girls and my mom. Rose and Alice were talking to my mom trying to distract her from me and Jacob. But their distraction didn't work. My mom was staring at me out of the corner of her eye. Talk about creepy.

"Okay. Good. Your dad is in the kitchen, just to let you know." I said once I was turned back to Jake.

"It's not like I need to know. Oh and here." He said then handed me my present. "Open it now."

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes you do." He said with a smile. I took the bow off and then gently took the wrapping paper off. Then there was a box. I opened the box and then laid in there was a scrapbook, the color light blue. On the cover was a picture of me and Jacob. I was on his back and we both were smiling into the camera. Underneath the picture said **Bella & Jacob** **1994-**. It was so nice I was about to cry. 1994 was when we first met. We were about 3 years old. And he didn't put the other year because our friendship will always last. I looked up at him and he laughed. "Don't cry. Its just something I made out of free time."

"I know. But still. Its so sweet." I said then gave him a hug. I opened the book and in it were pictures of me and him. All different pictures. Some he had of when we were kids, in elementary school, middle school, and high school. There were just so many that I couldn't pay attention to just one. I looked up at him. "Thanks. I love it." I said then hugged him. He hugged me back.

A while later Jacob had to leave because he said he was working on a car that he's being paid for. And the owner was picking it up tomorrow morning. I wanted him to stay, but he said he really needed to get it done. Because he was spending all his time on the scrapbook. For the next couple of hours me Alice and Rose were just hanging out. Then finally came the time for the birthday cake.

The girls led me into the kitchen, the lights turned off, and everyone started singing happy birthday. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday Dear Bella-" And then out of the tiny light coming of the candle someone was making their to the crowd. And as much as I didn't want to see bronze hair, I did. And then the green eyes, the fit body, and the three heads. This couldn't be happening. It was all coming all at once while the people were singing happy birthday. And then it went black. I fell on the ground and heard nothing.

* * *

"Bella? Bella?" Rose was calling my name. "Wake up." I opened my eyes and right in front of my face was Emmett.

"AH!" I yelled. Emmett smiled his big bear smile.

"The clumsy one's awake." Charlie ran over to me. Right as I noticed Emmett was carrying me.

"Bring her to the bed." Charlie said.

"No. Im fine." I said. "Really." Charlie disagreed but let the topic go. I looked at Emmett and he looked at me back. I looked at his hands. "Any day now."

"Oh." He said then let me down. In looked around the house as if I never saw it. But I was looking for Edward. I turned back to Emmett.

"Where's Edward?" He smiled.

"Eddie's outside on the porch." He said then walked past me and whispered in my ear. "Waiting for you." He said. I looked back at him and he smiled. I went to the front door and sure enough Edward was sitting on the porch watching the cars go by.

"Hey." I said. He looked back.

"Hey." He said then smiled. I walked to him and sat next to him on the porch. "Happy Birthday. I didn't have a chance to say it before." I smiled.

"Its okay. My fault." I said and blushed.

"Hey why did you faint anyway?" He asked

"Oh. Um-usually when-when I'm near a lot of people all and there's everybody staring at me I would be expected to faint." I lied. I only fainted because I saw him. "So did Rose invite you?"

"Yea. She was inviting Emmett and then she asked me to come." He said.

"Oh." I nodded. I looked away to the tree's. And I felt a hand start to hold my hand. I looked down at it and blushed.

"Bella." I looked up and suddenly his lips came to mine. He's kissing me! He's actually kissing me! He pulled back and looked at me. This time I was blushing more than I thought possible. I felt all the blood rise to my face. He smiled. I smiled back. I couldn't believe that just happened. I didn't know what to do next. The normal Bella would go run to Alice and Rose. But for now, I think I'll just stay here. With Edward. Right next to me. I don't know anyone who could be more happier on their 18th Birthday.

* * *

**:)**

**I hope you liked it. I didn't know how to end it. So you'll just have to deal with this!**

**Thanks so much for reading. Please comment. It's my first story and last chapter. It'll make me soooooo happy. Tell me what you think of the whole story. Or just this chapter. Either way I'll be happy!**

**!Review!**

**:)**


End file.
